About A Girl
by izzyk1204
Summary: After moving to Aberdeen,Seattle, Zoe finds herself caught in the middle of a forming band, the battle with addiction,and even finding the person she loves. *disclaimer* Some of the quotes are taken straight from interviews and Kurt's journal.


**Chapter one: Zoe 1985**

The first day of school may be the best day of school, especially if you are new to that particular school. Most girls, I know, would never say this. They would whine about missing their friends, not knowing what the fad is, or just plain out not wanting to leave their old school. However I love switching schools. It has some sort of mystery to it, you never know who you will meet or who that school will make you into.

My first day at schools always consist of trying to find friends and my classes. Today was just like that to be honest.

"Hey. Do you know where class 208 is with is?" I asked a really tall guy leaning up against the locker.

"Yeah, go straight down that hallway, take your first right and his class room should be on the left. By the way my name is Krist, nice to meet you!"

He shook my hand "Nice to meet you too, my name is Zoe" I smiled. "Well I have to get to class. I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah, see you later" Krist turned around and continued his conversation with his friend.

The bell rang. Time for lunch I suppose. Lunch works in many different ways from school to school. Like sometimes you will only have one lunch for the high school or you will have three. Or there will be only two things you can get for lunch or sometimes you can get five things for lunch. For some particular reason I always find it interesting to see how it works. It is like everyone in the room knows how everything works but particular lunch seems to have a mixture of everything.

Once I get my tray, with just mac & cheese, my next challenge is to find somewhere to sit. This is always my dilemma, since it is my first day, I never know anyone well enough to sit with. Its kinda like a pick and choose game.

" Hey,erm, Zoe" I hear across the lunch room."Come sit with us." Krist called.

I proceeded to sit with his group of friends. Like all highschools they're always the clichés. This certain group of people, from my experience, would be classified under the erm music junkies or just plain old stoners. Which sounds really rude, but by judging the book by its cover that is what I see.

I got introduced to the whole crew. There is Shelli, who has short brown hair and is super friendly. She is also dating Krist. There is Chad who had long brown hair.

**Chapter 2: Kurt **

The first day of school always suck, same annoying people, same boring classes. The only thing I have to look forward to is getting home and smoking. Which isn't really something I should be looking forward to but I mean since everyone hates me at this hell hole there isn't much to do. And by home I mean under this bridge because I got kicked out of my house.

The only class I even really care for at the moment is art. They say I am good, well great. Mrs. Hardy summits my work sometimes,without my permission, to art fairs and such. She always ends up giving the ribbons afterwards, if I get one.

The only thing that is even exciting is that everyone in the whole school thinks I'm gay because my only friend is Jake, apparently everyone knew he was gay besides me, which isn't a problem. I found out because he came on to me one night. I flat out told him that I wasn't like that but we could still be friends. But with the whole school thinking I'm gay, I finally feel like I fit in somewhere. I mean I'm not gay but sometimes I feel as if I should be just to piss off the homophobias. However, the boys feel as if they need to hide their penises or beat me up, they have chosen to beat me up.

But living under this bridge is cool. I have the freedom to do whatever I want when I want. If I want to smoke pot, I can. If I want to write some songs, I can. However I mostly just practice on my old guitar. This sometimes brings the curious eyes of people to see who is playing. So seeing this girl walking up to me wasn't uncommon.

"You're super good. What are you playing?"

"Thanks. Just something I made up." I normally didn't like people around me but this girl was cool. She sat down beside me.

"By the way, I'm Zoe"

"Kurt."

"Oh that's a cool name"

"Thanks."

"So, how long have you been playing?" She was trying really hard to make a conversation with me.

"Oh ever since I was little, I suppose"

"That's awesome!"

"Thanks.. I saw you around school today. You hang out with Krist?"

"Yeah he is cool. He was the first person to talk to me today."

"Oh ."

"Well, I have to go. But would you like to hang out with me and that group tomorrow?" She slowly began to get up.

"I'll see what I can do. See you later Zoe."

"Okay! See you later Kurt"

**Chapter 3:Zoe **

Well, maybe I should tell you a little about me. I am short, and when I say short I mean short. I am 5'3. I have long black hair. My eyes are blue with yellow around the pupil. I have a little sister and an older brother. My mom and dad have been happily married for 10 years. My dad works for a big corporation, which is why we move around so much.

"Hey honey" my mom called from the kitchen "Where have you been? We thought you would be back an hour ago. Your father was getting worried."

" Oh I was just talking to my new friend Kurt."

"That's nice honey"

Kurt had long blondish brown hair. He looked somewhat tall but I couldn't really tell since he was sitting down. I wasn't really sure why he was under that bridge but it looked like he must be living there. Poor guy.

"Good morning Aberdeen! You are lis-" the alarm clock buzzed. It was, yet again, time for school. I got my usual attire on; hoodie and jeans. I was looking forward to hanging out with Krist, Shelli, and Chad. I especially wanted Kurt to hang out with us. Although I didn't see him around school yesterday I figured he didn't have many friends, it was just the persona he put off.

I met Krist and Shelli in the parking lot of school by his old red ford pick-up truck.

"Hey Zoe!" Shelli called.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Just getting ready to get out of here, you want to come?" Krist invited me

I really wanted to go with them but I had asked Kurt if he wanted to hang out with us and I wouldn't want him to be all alone today. I looked around to see if I could see him anywhere in sight, he was nowhere to be seen. "Yeah sure. Where are we going?"

"We are just going to have some fun" Krist told me

I hoped in the back of the truck with Chad.

"Have you ever even ditched before?"

"No, is it that obvious"

"Well you just seem shaky, or maybe that is because we are sitting in the back of this fucking truck!" He called so Krist could hear him.

"Hey, you didn't have to come." Krist called out the window.

"Whatever. Would you like my coat?"

"No thank you. I wouldn't want you to be cold. Plus I have my hoodie."

" Okay but if you decide you want it, just ask. One more offer, would you like to sit next to me so we can block the wind off of each other?"

I didn't respond I just slide over. Chad put his arm around me. I have to admit it was nice. Chad was good looking and nice.

"Awe look back there, Shelli , Chad and Zoe sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"Shut the fuck up Krist" Chad yelled through the window. "It's cold back here, we are trying to stay warm."

"That's what they all say." Shelli smirked.

Chad whispered in my ear "Don't mind them, they are just being jerks."

"Oh, well it doesn't bother me. Let them say what they want to say." I laughed. "But seriously where are we going?"

"We are going to Krist's house. He just got some good pot yesterday. Do you smoke?"

"I have once or twice."

"Well this stuff, is the good stuff."

After about 3 hours of what seemed to be deep philosophy it was time for me to head home. From Krist's house to mine it was about a ten minute walk.

" Would you like me to walk you home?" Chad asked

"Nah, I have to stop and see a friend on the way home anyways, I think I may have let him down because I ditched him today."

"Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. What time does the party start?"

"Around 6. I can pick you up if you want."

"Sure that sounds fine."

"Alright, I will see you."

**Chapter 4:Kurt **

Aberdeen's population consist of highly bigoted redneck-snoose chewing-deer shooting, faggot killing, logger types. Who "Ain't to particle to weirdo new-wavers". I mostly hate everyone here in the stupid town. Of course I have those few people I would like to know, or that I already know. Yesterday, the Zoe girl invited me to hang out with the infamous bassist Krist Novoselic. Truthfully I have been wanting to start a band with him for a while now. I send him some LP tapes every now and then. Most of the time if we ever do hang out we just smoke pot together, but that doesn't mean we are friends. So one could have said that I was looking forward to hanging out with them but like always I was let down. They must have ditched without me, I looked all over for them. But oh well.

Since they didn't show I just left school. This wasn't a great decision since I was having a hard enough time with my classes to begin with but again oh well. Maybe that should be my new saying, oh well, since I have been finding myself so often this week.

"Heyy-y" Zoe slurred. \

"Um hi"

"I'm soo sorry about today. I, well, no need to make excuses. I was with Krist , Shelli, and Chad. We went to his house. But I'm sorry. I know I should have stayed."

"It's fine" I was kinda pissed.

"But. But I want to make it up to you. Since it seems you are living under here, how about you come stay the night at my place. I wouldn't want you to get too cold."

"No it's fine"

"But seriously my parents won't mind. They don't hardly even pay attention to me anyways…Pleasee..I will even let you have my bed."

" I will walk you home."

"Will you stay the night? Krist is having a huge party and I really want you to come and hang out."

"Okay fine."

"So this is my house"

"Cool." It was the normal-size middle class home.

"Yeah."

We walked into her house. "Hey honey. Umm who is that"

"I thought you said they wouldn't even notice" I whispered into Zoe's ear.

"This is Kurt,mom, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Have fun honey. Dinner will be ready soon" We started for the stairs.

"I told you they wouldn't care" She whispered.

**Chapter 5: Zoe **


End file.
